


Micah's gift

by Skyinou



Series: Wants, Needs, Help, and a whole lot of trouble. [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, F/M, Fathers can be weird, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mention of sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyinou/pseuds/Skyinou
Summary: A few days after the end of the war, Glimmer and Bow still have a little line to cross in their relationship. A silly gift from Micah and Catra's teasing will help.
Relationships: Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Wants, Needs, Help, and a whole lot of trouble. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Micah's gift

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of sex, but no explicit depiction of it.  
> It's cheesy and fluffy.
> 
> Please do share your thoughts in the comments!

Bow looked down at the little box of blue pills in the palm of his hand again. He had not been expecting the conversation to end that way at all. He was sitting on a chair, in Glimmer’s room, waiting for her to come back. A part of him hoping it would take long, since he needed time to get his head around what just happened.

Earlier, Micah had asked a moment of his time to talk about his relationship with Glimmer. Of course, there wasn’t much doubt in the couple minds that her father would be understanding and supportive. And they definitely were right.

Micah had been aware of them being together for a while, well, since right after Prime’s defeat to be precise, since they weren’t really discreet in their celebration with a kiss in the heat of the moment. As much as he wanted to see Glimmer as his _little sweet and pure daughter_ , he knew that it was not his place to decide. He had already made it clear that he approved of Bow anyway, and after all that happened, was quite proud to call him a son, figuratively. That earlier discussion was him officially telling Bow he would support their relationship.

But, Bow looked down at his hand again, _that_ was not how he thought the father would show his support. Glimmer and him had been together, as a couple, since Catra’s rescue from Prime’s ship. The stupid amount of risks involved and Adora’s determination to save Catra made them realise how much they simply needed each other too. And unlike the other now-couple of the Best Friend Squad, they didn’t wait another end of the world to forgive and admit their love.

Which led to the only slight _problem_ remaining. Not really a problem, that would be rude to Glimmer, but something they would have to address sometime. She was queen. Meaning that if they wanted to be officially together, to the the rest of Etheria, it was the same as proclaiming that he wanted to be king.

With the war and all that was happening, they had not yet taken the time to really talk about it, and just decided a few rules between them.  
No disclosing their relationship, even to friends. Or make them not talk about it if they knew.  
Keep the public display of affection to what they would already normally do as friends.  
Do nothing that could accidentally make Glimmer pregnant. That would create a diplomatic chaos she was not ready to deal with.

Usually, queens and princesses were free to chose whoever they wanted, but a lot of people were attached to _proper etiquette_ and Glimmer was not the most orthodox of queens already. If needed, she could impose her will since she had magic power, but that really wasn’t the direction she wanted to take. Therefore, for Bow to be accepted without risking the stability of Bright Moon, some things had to be done in order. No sudden crown on his head before a grand announcement in a large reception with all kingdoms invited, no people close to them talking about it openly, and no surprise kid.

Nevertheless, stuck on a ship for a while, mainly by themselves while Adora was taking care of Catra and Entrapta tinkering with Darla, _things_ had developed quite fast. They had kissed, touched, Bow’s face flushed red at the memories, and use their mouths in all kind of way.

And now it was back to Micah’s little gift. Bow could recall the smirk on his face as the king gave it to him. Was this a normal father’s joke? Did beast island messed with his brain? His own fathers would never-

‘Who am I kidding, that’s exactly a joke George could pull!’ Bow sighed, thinking more honestly. His fathers were both loving, but their humour sure had some kinks sometimes.

A sudden noise at the door made him jumped. That made the little box bounce from his palm and he had to skilfully caught it in the air. He breathed out deeply, but missed the chance to hide it before Glimmer, followed by Catra, entered the room.

“What is that?” Glimmer asked pointing at his hand.

Catra instantly started laughing loudly while holding her stomach with both hands.

Bow very strongly regretted not having hidden the _gift_ in the first place. “Why do _you_ know what it is?” He asked ironically at Catra.

“Oh, that was pretty common in the Fright Zone, I mean, as common as contraband go.”

“Why am I the only one who doesn’t know?” Glimmer asked quite annoyed.

“It’s-”

Bow shot a menacing glare at Catra, but he knew there was no way to stop her with such a perfect opportunity to point out Glimmer’s lack of _common_ knowledge. He dropped his eyes and sighed.

“for when you want to have _fun_ , without the risk of getting pregnant.” Catra finished to explain, with a satisfied grin, for both Glimmer not knowing and Bow’s embarrassment.

“Have you ever used that?” Glimmer tried to turn the subject to Catra, but the feline girl only started laughing again.

“Buhahaha nooooo, Sparkles, it’s… for men!” Catra jubilated, pointing a finger at Bow.

His face was as red as it could, trying to look away. Glimmer’s expression was a mix of confusion, anger at Catra’s teasing, and quite a bit of embarrassment, looking at the box in Bow’s hand again. 

“So… why… do you have _that_?” Glimmer asked slightly worried to sound like it was a bad thing. Without Catra in the room, she would have been happy to learn about those pills. Not that Bow wasn’t good with his hands, stars, all that tinkering made him quite _dexterous_.

“Your father… Micah gave it to me.” Bow was still looking away, not certain his honesty was appropriate in this situation. He wasn’t good at lying anyway, but if he was feeling like finding a dark hole to hide, Glimmer was probably feeling it twice as much. And obviously, Catra was laughing once more.

Glimmer growled, rolled her eyes and lifted her hands above her head. “Where is he?”

“He said he was going to the library?” Bow only had time to close the box, that Glimmer had a hand on his shoulder, and in a flourish of pink lights, teleported both of them away.

They appeared in the same fashion right inside the library. George and Micah were both sitting on the sofas, sipping tea, as Lance was coming back from the kitchen with a plate of cookies. None of the trio seemed particularly surprised at their arrival, but George frowned. Micah put down his cup and extended a hand to him, palm opened up, as if he was waiting for a gift.

George grumbled, and dropped a few coins into the king’s hand. The trio turned their gaze at Bow and Glimmer, both looking stunned and incredulous at the weird scene before them. It took a moment for Glimmer to finally blink and get angry.

“Did you seriously bet on wether or not I was going to teleport here after that gift???” She yelled at her dad.

“Of course! And it seems I was right!” Micah chuckled and winked at George smugly, who looked away pouting. 

Both men resumed drinking. Lance sat down next to George, and started pouring three more cups of tea. He offered two of them to Glimmer and Bow, still confused and stuck in place, and picked up the last one for himself. The new guests finally sat down too, and before understanding what was happening, they were drinking tea and eating cookies, with their three dads, who began to exchange memories.

“Wait, do you know each other?” Bow suddenly regained some of his senses, realising they were talking quite familiarly.

“We spent some time studying together long ago!”

“Well, we had him help once, setting us up here, and in exchange we did some research for the kingdom.”

“You didn’t think there would be a library in the vicinity of Bright Moon without a king _and_ sorcerer knowing about it, right?”

“I’m queen, and sorcerer, and I didn’t know before accidentally following Bow here?” Glimmer asked without being able to hide a little frustration.

“Glimmer, baby girl, you know I love you and I respect your work as queen, but we’re talking about books. Books.” Micah accentuated. From the past, he knew Glimmer had never been one for reading, unlike himself. She would rather practice a spell all day rather than sit down to study how to do it more easily. And from the present, he knew that had not changed much.

Glimmer sighed. That was true. Reports and official papers were one thing, but aside from learning the basics of a few spells, she had not open a book in ages. Her mother might have known about this place, but remembering George and Lance aversion to the princesses when they first met, maybe she didn’t want her daughter to meet them.

“So, you set up a stupid joke and waited here. Does that mean you wanted to talk about us?” Glimmer asked hesitantly.

“We simply wanted to let you know we are proud of you, both of you!” Lance and George were in each other’s arms, and Micah was nodding and smiling fondly.

“You two together is a good opportunity for us to renew our long lost friendship. Please indulge us. Having our child growing up is both wonderful and a bit lonely. We just wanted to enjoy tea together. If you didn’t come today we would have asked tomorrow.”

“Would you like to come for dinner _tomorrow_?” Lance added more cheerfully.

“Yes.” Glimmer and Bow answered after looking at each other briefly. They were tearing up and didn’t even notice their hands had come together. Their dads were certainly weird, but they were loving and understanding all the same.

After finishing their tea, and somewhat difficult goodbyes, Glimmer teleported Bow and herself back to her room. They stayed a moment without moving, smiling, looking in each other’s eyes. Their hands slowly reached for the other, and their lips came closer.

“Welcome back.”

Both jumped and separated as if they had been caught doing something bad. Two big fluffy ears were perking out of Glimmer’s bed, perched up in the middle of the room, and a pair of heterochromatic eyes were looking at them.

“Catra… what are you still doing here?” Glimmer’s voice was quite obviously annoyed at the interruption.

“You guys took so long! I got bored so I looked around your room for a bit.”

“And you had to end up in my bed?”

“You know where you keep the interesting stuff!” Catra sat up, a fancy spell book in her hands.

“Oh stars…” A tint of red started to spread across Glimmer’s face, in a mix of anger and embarrassment.

“ _Spells of the night,_ ” Catra began to read. “ _how to make sure they melt before you._ ” She snickered and skipped a few pages. “ _Spell of ambient reverie: the perfect romantic atmosphere. Spell of... undressing_? Where is the fun in that! _Spell of vibr-_ ”

“CATRA!” Glimmer yelled now certainly more angry than embarrassed.

“What, it’s not like it was even really hidden?”

“Usually, nobody would even think of going up there, you know! But of course, _you_ would.”

“Catra, you shouldn’t go through someone else’s private stuff.” Bow tried to calm down the conversation, but he couldn’t hide a little embarrassed smile. In all modesty, he knew perfectly well with who Glimmer would use those kind of spells, and having her thinking that much about their _relationship_ was nice. But of course, Catra would not let it go so easily.

“Oh, don’t talk like you are not interested! _Spell of readiness: to make sure he stands at attention!_ Those mages are crazy!” Catra laughed loudly at the corny wording.

Glimmer sighed in exasperation. She knew there was no stopping Catra with words once she had started teasing them. In a precise display of quick teleportations, she moved Catra back down to the floor, grabbed some papers from her desk, put them in Catra’s hands, “please give me your opinion tomorrow as we discussed”, sent her out of the room, grabbed the book, stored it away, and appeared back alone next to Bow, seemingly exhausted.

He didn’t have time to move, though couldn’t help but smile at his princess. As annoying as Catra’s teasing could be, it almost always resulted in Glimmer acting a little childish, bold, and how so cute! As both were left frozen and awkward for a moment, he tried to ease the atmosphere.

“So… how did you find that book?” At that point, he decided they should as well make light of the source of their embarrassment and be open about it. He still had a little box of pills in his pocket too, after all.

“Aunt- Mystacor Headmaster Private Collection.”

“You stole it? I can’t imagine her lending it to you...”

“Borrowed! … without asking…” Glimmer noticed Bow’s incredulous expression. “Fine, I found it by chance several years ago while wandering around. I didn’t understand why they would hide a _spell to prevent your bedroom from becoming a mess_ at the time, along with a whole spell book to make you look younger, and one about not talking to your plants?” They chuckled. “Once the war ended, with us getting so close, I remembered it and took a short trip to Mystacor, at night.”

“And you learnt some of those spells?” Bow’s curiosity took the better of him. To his defence, they were now alone in the room, both sitting close on a big cushion, Glimmer clinging to his shoulder, and her warmth enveloping him. As embarrassed and usually proper as he was, Bow also remained deeply honest, even if it involved talking about sexy spells.

Glimmer sighed again on his shoulder, and started to form a magical sigil with her hand. Soon, the whole room was dimly illuminated by a multitude of little dancing lights, and they could hear the enchanting chimes of soft bells. The atmosphere was dreamy, and Glimmer kissed him as to prove the effect of the spell. After parting, Glimmer mumbled something. “And I didn’t know….”

“What?”

“… I didn’t know there were some stupid pills!!! Why didn’t you tell me?” Glimmer was obviously blushing to the tip of her ears, but it seemed her frustration was greater.

“I thought you knew?” Bow started to realise that Glimmer’s interest in the book was half curiosity, and half trying to find a way to cross one of their rules.

“Why would I! Since when did you know anyway?”

“Well, I used to raid all kind of weird shops in Bright Moon for materials to tinker with. And some shop keepers, most of them actually, jumped to conclusions when a young man was looking nervously all over their goods?”

Glimmer laughed imagining the scene. “You should have told me, we wouldn’t have had to wait-”

“I thought it was a good place to draw the line anyway, until we were ready to make it official.” Bow tried to make it sound reasonable.

“I thought it was just a stupid diplomatic line! It’s not like we chose to stay all pure before marriage or something!” Glimmer paused a few second, and took Bow’s head in her hands. “If you _want_ to wait, that’s fine. I just don’t want duties and titles to get in the way between us any more than necessary. Tell me if you aren’t ready?”

Bow’s chuckles surprised Glimmer, who drew back a little. Remembering one of the silly spells’ name at the world _ready_ , he couldn’t help but look down between his legs to see the bulge in his pants. Of course that line had never been more than an excuse, and the only reason he didn’t spoke about the pills was because he was too shy and embarrassed, scared to appear too eager for Glimmer’s body. He kissed her forehead. “I’m ready.”

Glimmer frowned for a second, pulled strongly on his shirt with a hand to make his head lean down and kissed his lips. When their lips parted, she was smiling and blushing slightly. “I love you, Bow.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her back, more fervently this time, and after taking a deep breath to calm down and gather his courage, he took out the little box and swallowed one of the pills. “So, any other interesting spells?” He was blushing too, but this shared embarrassment was making him feel oddly good and upfront with their situation.

“How long does the effect last?” Glimmer asked while making a magic sigil again, and in a flash of lights, Bow was suddenly nearly naked, with his clothes laid in a neat pile next to him.

“The whole night. Why do I still have my socks on?”

Glimmer growled and frowned, and took them off, the normal way, with her hands. Bow couldn’t help but chuckle at the little mistake, and it didn’t take long for Glimmer to lighten up again and chuckle too.

She teleported them both up on the bed, where they could be more comfortable and take their time to make use of that pill and a few more spells.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All my She-Ra works are related, [check my main serie for more informations!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056884)


End file.
